Digimon at Freddbears
by Atomic404
Summary: When Kari goes missing at Freddbears, Tai and the others set out to find her, but they didn't expect to have to go through what they must to find her. Rated T for character death and minor cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

 _One day Kari went to Fredbear's Family Diner. When she was there, she ordered a pizza and watched the band play. She had loads of fun. When she decided to leave it was dark outside and it was very hard to see. She decided to stay at the pizzeria until it closed. She sat_ waiting, _until something caught her eye...something suspicious._

Chapter one: Investigation

It had been 12 hours since the disappearance of Kari and no one knew where she was. The police even searched the pizzeria she was last in. There was a record of murders at the pizzeria so people were starting to think she was dead. Tai was left at the apartment wile the investigation took place.

"Augumon hide, I think my parents are home!" Tai said as he heard the door being unlocked.

"Hi Tai, we're home." Said Tai's mom as she and his dad walked through the door.

"Any luck in finding her?" Asked Tai.

" Sadly no. We're thinking of calling off the investigation." Replied Tai's dad.

"But you can't! There's still a chance she's still alive!" Said Tai.

"We've looked all over the restaurant. We've even checked the security cameras and there's nothing." Said Tai's mom. After that Tai stormed into the bedroom and went strait on the phone. He started to dial in Izzy's phone number.

"Hello this is Izzy." Answers the phone.

"Izzy this is Tai. I want you to call the others and tell them to all come down here. I have some thing important to tell you all." Said Tai.

"Is this about Kari? If it is, she's proberly dead." Said Izzy.

"Don't you dare say that! Tell every one now!" Yelled Tai.

"Okay okay I will, see you later." Said Izzy as he hangs up.

1 hour later everyone arrives at Tai's house with all their Digimon.

"Okay everyone. As we all know, Kari went missing yesterday and my parents are stoping the investigation. So I want to start my own investigation and I want you guys to help me." Said Tai.

"But Tai, that's dangerous! We'll get in trouble!" Said Sora.

"I don't care, she's my sister." Said Tai.

"I'll help you find her Tai." Said TK.

"If TK's doing it, then I'm doing it." Said Matt.

"Alright then, I'll help too." Said Joe.

"Okay then, I'll help you as well." Said Mimi.

"I don't know if it's possible to find her, but I'll help anyway." Said Izzy.

"Fine. I'll help. But only because everyone else is doing it." Said Sora.

"Then it's settled, we'll start investigating tonight." Said Tai.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Regrets

The sun was starting to go down, and everyone were ready to start the investigation.

"Tai, I don't think this is a very good idea." Said Augumon.

"I don't care! We're going to look for Kari one way or another!" Yelled Tai, anger and fear running through his veins. 10 minutes later everyone was there.

"Okay everyone, are we all ready?" Asked Tai. Everyone replied with yes except Sora who was slowly edging towards the sidewalk.

"Sora, where do you think your going?!" Said Tai as he spotted this strange action of Sora's.

"I'm, uh, just going to, uh, fine, you got me, I'll stay." Said Sora.

"Sora, are you okay?" Asked Biomon. Even she doesn't know what's wrong with Sora.

"I'm fine Biomon, it's, private." Replied Sora.

"Damn, the door's locked." Said Tai, not realizing that everyone locks a door.

"To bad, now we can't go in." Said Sora, with a smile starting to emerge on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll blast it open." Said Augumon. A few seconds later, the door blasted off its hinges. They all walked in, Sora being the last one to walk in, regretting everything she's done.

"Okay everyone, I think that Maybe we should split up into groups of two." Said Tai.

"Okay, sounds good." Said Joe.

"So, I think, Matt should go with TK, Joe should go with Mimi, and Sora should with Izzy and I." Said Tia.

"Sounds good to me." Said Izzy. Everyone else also said that too, well except Sora, she didn't say anything. She was too disappointed with herself to even think of anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Disappearing Act

As everyone split up to look for Kari, a strange presence was creeping up on all of them. Tai, Izzy, and Sora decided to walk down the hall way to the security guards office. The door was wide open.

"Holy crap!" Yelled Izzy.

"Ah!" Yelled Tai. All three of them had just seen the dead corps of the security guard sitting in the chair behind the desk. Sora didn't seem to be even phased by this sight.

"What happened to him?" Asked Izzy.

"Don't you remember. There's a murder record here." Replied Sora.

"Izzy, what killed him?" Asked Tentomon.

"Help us!" Mimi's scream was heard from the other side of the building.

They all ran to the main party room to be met with Joe, kneeling down in front of a bleeding body... Mimi.

"We, were looking, at the, the Puppet, and a, a thing, came up, and, and killed her." Said Joe in shock.

"Let's not worry about that now. We need to find Kari." Said Tai.

"Tai what's wrong with you?! Mimi just got murdered!" Yelled Matt.

"Uh, dose anyone know where our Digimon went?" Asked TK. Their Digimon disappeared without a trace.

"Let's get out of here." Said Sora.

Something's up with Sora, she never acts like this, thought Tai.

"What the. The door frame's been blocked off!" Exclaimed Izzy.

"Joe, did you do something to the door?" Asked Matt.

"I didn't do anything!" Replied Joe.

"So we're stuck in here?! But, we can't be here, not now!" Yelled Sora, fear running through her.

"We are not leaving! We still need to find Kari." Exclaimed Tai.

"Face it Tia, we're all going to die." Said Sora.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Two Hours Down, Forever Left

They all sat in a corner for about half an hour, strategizing on how they're going to survive the night and find Kari. The whole time, Sora didn't talk to anyone.

"Hey Sora, are you feeling okay?" Asked Tai. Sora didn't answer him. A loud noise came from the storage room.

"What was that?!" Asked TK. Tai decided to do the most stupid of things at that moment.

"Let's all go and check it out." He said. They all went over there and were greeted with a giant broken animatronic brown bear starring at them. They all started screaming but Sora. She just stared back at it, like she knew who it was. Joe grabbed the storage room door and slammed it shut on the animatronic, and they all ran into Party Room One.

"Why didn't that thing attack us?!" Asked Tai, his hart racing to keep him alive.

"What makes you think all the things here are evil?" Asked TK.

"Well who else would do all the murders here? It's pretty obvious it's the giant scary animatronics." Replied Tai.

"No, you're wrong." Said Sora.

"Sora, what's gotten in to you? You're not acting like yourself." Asked Matt.

"Yeah, come to think of it, you've been offely negative." Said Joe.

"Could you all just leave me alone?!" Exclaimed Sora, she was starting to cry. She ran into the party room opposite.

"Why don't we just wait here until morning, that'll be a lot safer." Said Joe.

"And forget about finding Kari?! No way!" Exclaimed Tai.

"Did you guys hear something?" Asked TK.

"I don't hear anything" said Matt.

"It sounded like 'Save her'" said TK.

Meanwhile...

Kari's P.O.V

Kari opened her eyes. She was in a dark room. It looked like she was in a bathroom. She tried to get up, but she was tied up with rope. All of a sudden, she heard a toilet flush and a person came out of it. He had purple skin, dark purple hair, blank eyes, and was wearing a purple uniform. He turned on a flashlight and pointed it at Kari. She tried to open her mouth to ask questions but her mouth had been duck-taped. Then she realized that the man was smiling at her.

"Finally, you're awake," Said the purple man, "You stay here while I claim another victim."

Meanwhile...

Tai's P.O.V

Tai was worried about Sora, she was acting very strange. He decided to ask her what was wrong again.

"Sora, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Asked Tai.

"Tai, I understand that you're worried about me, but, I really just want to be left alone." Replied Sora, tears falling down her face.

"Sora, you're crying, there's obviously something wrong. Please tell me." Said Tai.

"It's just, this place brings back a lot of memories. Memories I'd rather not have." Replied Sora. All of a sudden Tai could here Joe and Matt arguing.

"Fine then, if you're just going to be like that, then I'll look by myself!" Yelled Joe.

"Fine, you go do that." Said Matt.

"Joe! Come back!" Exclaimed Tai. Joe didn't listen to him and walked away.

Joe's P.O.V

Straight after Joe walked out of the party room, he turned a corner in the hall way and saw something in the shadow and then a man grabbed onto him and strangled him to death.

Meanwhile...

Tai's P.O.V

"What did you do Matt?!" Asked Tai, angry that he made Joe leave.

"It's none of your business Tai!" Replied Matt. After Tai and Matt yelled at each other for a wile, Tai went to see if Joe was okay, but to his suspicion, Joe was dead.

"Izzy, how long have we been here for?" Asked Tai after 10 minutes of standing over Joe.

"I think we've been here for almost 2 hours." Replied Izzy.

"Well it feels like we've been here forever." Said Tai.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: I Warned You

Another half an hour of hiding had past when Tai started to doze off.

"Hey look, Tai's asleep. Should I wake him up?" Asked TK.

"No, you should let him sleep for a while." Replied Matt. TK started to get bored so he decided to go and sit down next to Sora.

"Hey Sora, how are you doing?" Asked TK who then sat down next to her.

"Just leave me alone TK." Replied Sora, her head hidden in her legs.

"What's wrong Sora?" Asked TK again.

"I said leave me alone!" Replied Sora, starting to get mad at TK.

"Come on Sora, cheer up a little." Said TK, he wasn't going to give up on Sora that easily.

"I just want to be left alone! Is that to much to ask?!" Yelled Sora. TK didn't listen to her, he had spotted something shiny poking out of Sora's pocket.

"Hey what's that?" Asked TK.

"It's nothing." Replied Sora. TK started to pull the shiny thing out Sora's pocket.

"Hey! Leave that alone!" Exclaimed Sora. TK didn't listen and continued to pull it out and to his surprise, he pulled out a pocket knife stained with blood.

"Hey! Give that back!" Exclaimed Sora.

"No way! Why do you have a knife?!" Asked TK, his hart starting to beat faster and faster.

"It's none of your business now give it back!" Exclaimed Sora.

"I won't until you tell me why you have this and why it has blood on it." Said TK.

"I'm warning you! Give it back now!" Exclaimed Sora, fear running through her, fear of him learning the truth.

"Tell me!" Yelled TK, he yelled so loud that he woke up Tai. Listening to the yelling, Tai ran over to the party room that Sora and TK were in.

"What's going on?" Asked Tai.

"Sora's hiding something and it has something to do with this!" Replied TK holding up the blood stained knife.

"Whoa. You should put that down TK." Said Tai.

"I'm warning you TK, you don't want to know." Said Sora.

"TK, I think Sora just wants to be left alone, I'll talk to her later." Said Tai.

"Alright, but I'm going to go look around." Said TK.

"Matt's going with you." Said Tai.

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Replied TK.

"Sora, why do you have blood stained knife?" Asked Tai.

"It's none of your business." Replied Sora.

"We're a team, you gotta tell us." Said Tai.

"What did you dream about when you were sleeping?" Asked Sora, completely ignoring what Tai said about being a team.

"Well, I dreamt that we found Kari and I was made president." Replied Tai.

"I usually dream about... Never mind," Said Sora, "I'm going to go and check on TK and, uh, see if he's okay."

A few minutes past before Sora came running back yelling TK's been killed.

"What?!" Yelled Matt in both fear and anger.

"Looks like our murderer has claimed another victim." Said Izzy. They all ran over to where TK's dead body was.

"Looks like a stab wound." Said Izzy, examining the body. Immediately Tai looked over at Sora, her gloves had fresh blood stains on them. At the back of his mind, he knew she did it but he didn't want to believe it.

"I'm so sorry Matt." Said Sora trying to comfort him.

"You were with him! You killed him!" Yelled Matt.

"I didn't kill him! He, he was dead when I found him!" Replied Sora.

"Then how do you explain the blood on your gloves?!" Exclaimed Matt as he grabbed her arm.

"Sora, is this true?" Asked Izzy. Sora hesitated for a few seconds but then she answered them.

"When I found the body I put my hands over the wound to try and stop the bleeding but it was to late!" Exclaimed Sora in response. Eventually Sora stormed off back to Party Room One and Tai followed her.

"Sora, you in here?" Asked Tai when he reached the room.

"Tai, can you promise me something?" Replied Sora as Tai found and walked up to her.

"Yeah, what is it?" Replied Tai.

"Can you please not tell them about the knife I have, please." Said Sora.

"I won't tell them, but why do you even have the knife?" Replied Tai.

"You don't want to know, and that's a warning." Said Sora, so terrified that they might learn the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: So Much Blood

Tai was starting to feel a little uncomfortable around Sora ever since his theory about her killing TK. It wasn't long until the place opened up and they will be rescued, well except Kari. They had failed in finding her, by now it was most likely she was dead. Matt was losing his trust in Sora as well since the death of TK.

"Hey Tai, can I speak with you privately of a second?" Asked Matt all of a sudden.

"Uh, sure." Replied Tai, a little relieved he didn't have stand next to Sora walked down the hallway to Party Room Three.

"What is it Matt?" Asked Tai when they came to a halt.

"I went into the kitchen and picked up some kitchen knifes. I don't believe Sora's crappy excuse for TK's death." Said Matt, it was pretty obvious that he wanted to kill her.

"Matt, you can't kill her!" Said Tai, he didn't believe her either but he didn't want to kill her.

"We have to avenge TK!" Argued Matt, rage flowing through him.

"We can avenge him without killing!" Exclaimed Tai. Matt didn't listen to him and passed Tai a bread knife.

"No Matt, I won't do it." Said Tai trying to give back the knife.

"I'm not asking," Replied Matt, "I'll do it too."

"No Matt, no." Said Tai. Once again, Matt didn't listen to him and grabbed his arm and started to walk back over to the room Sora was in.

"What about Izzy?" Asked Tai to try and slow down Matt.

"Oh right, let's go ask him to help." Replied Matt. They went to look for Izzy but what they found was his dead body but it didn't have stab wounds like TK, and they also found Sora standing over him, tears starting to swell up in her eyes.

"You've done it again! You've killed Izzy!" Yelled Matt.

"I didn't kill him, I swear!" Replied Sora, a tone of fear in her voice.

"That's exactly what you said about TK and you were obviously lying!" Exclaimed Matt. He was so raged that he pulled out his knife, pushed her against the wall, and stabbed her right in the stomach. She screamed so loud, her scream could be heard all the way through the pizzeria, blood was spilling strait out of the stab wound.

"NOOOO!" Screamed Tai as he raised his knife and through it strait into Matts chest.

"I was trying to save both of us." Said Matt as he fell to the ground slowly dying. Tai couldn't believe it, he had just killed his best friend, but quickly brought his mind off of that and turned to Sora, a pool of blood underneath her.

"Are you alright?" Asked Tai.

"I'm so sorry." Replied Sora panting from the gaping wound.

"Why are you apologizing, you didn't do anything." Said Tai.

"Yes I did Tai, it's all my fault."

"No it isn't."

"My dad is going to kill both of us."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's the reason you're here."

"What?!" All of a sudden the sound of big metal feet banging on the floor was heard.

"What was that?!" Exclaimed Tai. The giant animatronic bear from earlier came around the corner and stood there.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt us. He's my older brother." Said Sora, her face was starting to go pale from blood loss.

"Whoa, I'm completely lost right now." Said Tai.

"Come with me." Said the large brown bear in a surprisingly peaceful voice.

"Should I trust him?" Asked Tai.

"Of course you can, he's my brother." Replied Sora. The bear turned around and started to walk back to where he came.

Tai started to follow but stopped when he heard Sora's screams of pain for the knife was still inside of her. The bear came back over to her and picked her up and continued to walk back to where he came and Tai followed close behind. He was so scared that what Sora had said about her dad and this being her fault might be true, but he was more scared of the fact that Sora might die. They walked in to the storage room.

"Hey kid with googles, can you close, lock, and push that desk in front of the door for me?" Asked the bear.

"Uh, sure." Replied Tai as he started to close the door. Once Tai got to pushing the desk, it was to heavy.

"Here, let me help yea with that." Said someone as they put their metal hand and hook on the desk. Tai looked up to see a fox animatronic with the name of Foxy the Pirate.

"Ah!" Yelled Tai, Foxy was always the scariest to him.

"Oh, that's Pete, he's my friend." Said the bear as he carefully put Sora down on a bench. Tai looked around the room and saw that he was surrounded with animatronics and, Digimon?

"Tai!" Exclaimed Augumon as he came running up to him.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Said Biomon, "That is Pete, as you already know, the bunny is George, the chicken is Charle, and the bear is Sora's brother, Todd."

"Pull it out!" Exclaimed Sora with all her strength. The knife was still in her stomach.

"Get the first aid kit." Said Todd. Tai ran over to the old first aid kit that was on the wall at the back. Sora was losing to much blood, she was dying.

"Do you want me to pull it out fast or slow." Asked Todd, putting his metal hands around the handle of the knife.

"I don't care!" Exclaimed Sora, starting to cry from the pain. Todd didn't want this moment to last so he pulled it out as fast as he could.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Screamed Sora, she was in so much pain.

"She's going into shock, use the adrenaline on her!" Exclaimed Todd. Tai's hart was racing, he pulled out what he thought was the adrenaline and stabbed it straight in her leg. Five seconds past and she suddenly woke up but she was still in loads of pain.

"Are you alright sis?" Asked Todd.

"No, I'm not." Replied Sora who then looked over to Tai. He was so relieved to see her alive but he still wanted to know what was going on.

"I need to tell you something," She said, "I need to tell you the reason you're here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven: 1983

"4 years ago in 1983, there was an incident ending with a young child dying in the hospital, and that child was my younger brother, James. Todd and I always used to tease him about his fear of the restaurant our dad worked at. He always loved the place but only 2 weeks before his birthday, he started crying every time someone brought up the place. Our dad had assigned James' birthday to be at the restaurant because there was a discount on party's if you worked there. Eventually Todd and I started hearing James talking to himself but whenever we asked him why, he would say that he was talking to Catherine, whoever that was. When it was getting closer to his birthday, he started complaining a lot more. It was starting to get annoying to me so I asked him what was wrong. What he told me was that he saw a girl get stuffed into the Freddbear suit but I didn't believe him, so I told Todd and we started making fun of him a lot more. On James birthday, he was crying so Todd, Pete, George, Charle, and I decided to make fun of him some more, but then we took it too far. We picked him up and brought him over to the stage where the Freddbear animatronic was and we threw him up to it. We threw him too far and he ended up inside of the mouth of it, his tears were moistening to spring locks on it and the jaw ended up crushing James' head. James died in the hospital the following day, our dad was so furious with us that started to go crazy and one day he called up a memorial only for us and that turned into a slaughter house, he even killed Todd, he was about to kill me but I begged for him to keep me alive. He agreed to keep me alive but on one condition: he became insane and ended up enjoying killing the others so he wanted me to help him lore others in to the back room of the pizzeria and kill them. One day he saw me with you guys and thought you were perfect for him to kill. This whole thing was a setup to kill you."

"Whoah. What about Todd, why is he a robot, and the others too?" Asked Tai, Sora was too warn out to continue the story so Todd continued for her.

"It turned out James' imaginary friend, Catherine, was the person he saw get killed. Their spirit found it's way into the Puppet animatronic and it saw us get killed too and it didn't want us to have the same fate so it stuffed our body's into the animatronics to bring us back to life. Sora found out about this a month afterwards."

"What happened to James?" Asked Tai.

"He's in the Freddbear suit." Replied Todd. Tai then turned to face Augumon.

"Why didn't you help us when everyone was getting killed?" Asked Tai.

"We would have, but the Puppet brought us in here and wouldn't let us leave. It told us we would be safe in here." Replied Augumon.

"So what do we do now?" Asked Tai.

"We wait until morning when this place opens up, we will be safe at that time." Replied George.

"What about my sister?"

"She's proberlly dead by now." Replied Todd.

"Don't you say that!" Exclaimed Tai, he agreed with him but he didn't want to give up hope. A few seconds later they hear scratching on the walls outside the room.

"What is that?!" Asked Tai. Augumon and Biomon stood at guard in case something would burst through the door.

"Where are you boy?" Said a voice.

"Dad." Mumbled Todd aware of what was going to happen next. The next thing they know is an axe is stabbed strait through the door.

"I know you're somewhere." Said the voice, he then pulled the axe back out of the door. From the noise of the axe, Sora woke up and was terrified for the second she awoke, she knew what was happening. She was about to scream from fear, but Tai saw this action and put his hand over her mouth before she got a chance to scream. All of a sudden they hear a new sound, a strange sound.

"Ah, stay away from me!" Yelled the man and then they heard running footsteps and the man was gone. They heard the noise again and then the Puppet was in the room with:

"Kari!" Exclaimed Tai running over to her to give her a big hug.

"Tai!" Said Kari as she hugged him back. The Puppet walked over to Sora and Todd and looked down at Sora.

"What happened, how did you escape?" Asked Tai, tears of joy running down his face.

"I was stuck in the boys bathroom when the Puppet appeared and saved me." Replied Kari. No one was aware that they were being so loud that the Purple Guy was back and started to barge the door open with a table. He smashed a hole open and poked his head through.

"Here's Purple Guy!" He exclaimed (That was a reference to the horror movie The Shining).

"Ahhhh!" Screamed everyone. Purple Guy then took his head out of the hole and continued to smash the door down.

"Puppet, can ye do somethin'?" Asked Pete. The Puppet shook its head in reply. It then grabbed Pete and Charley and teleported out of the pizzeria.

"Of course, the Puppet can teleport us to safety." Said Sora, still in pain from the stab wound. The Puppet teleported back and grabbed George and Biomon and teleported again. Purple Guy had almost busted down the door. The Puppet came back and picked up Kari and was about to grab Sora but it was too late, Purple Guy was in the room. In fear that it was going to get broken, the Puppet teleported away with Kari but left behind Tai, Sora, Augumon, and Todd.

"It's me." Said Purple Guy with a grim smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: Justice At Last

"This is going to be fun." Said Purple Guy, his smile so creepy, it could scare the crap out of you.

"Leave us alone!" Exclaimed Augumon, charging at the enemy. Purple Guy raised his axe and threw it like a boomerang into Augumon's skull.

"Augumon!" Yelled Tai, anger flowing through him. Augumon was so damaged from the axe that he turned back into a digi-egg, releasing the axe to let it fly back into Purple Guy's hand.

"Noooooo!" Yelled Tai as he picked up a piece of wooden debris and ran for Purple Guy. Purple Guy dodged all of Tai's attacks and grabbed him and threw him against a wall. The force of Tai hitting the wall knocked him out temporarily. Purple Guy then turned to look at his son. Scared of his father, Todd started to back up and ended up backing into a bench and tripped over it, crushing it in his own weight, the bear's endoskeleton was too weak to be able to lift itself up in time. Meanwhile, Tai was starting to wake up again.

"Leave them alone dad!" Exclaimed Sora who was able to find the strength to stand up. Her dad then walked over to her.

"You are useless to me now, especially in this state, I might as well kill you too." He said. He then picked her up by the throat, he then swung his axe around, and swung it straight round into Sora's legs, cutting them clean off. He then threw her to the ground, luckily, Todd was able to catch her in his rubbery arms and then he covered up the stubs on Sora's legs to try and slow down the bleeding. Tai was able to stand up and he ran for Purple Guy again.

"Leave her out of this!" Yelled Tai as he ran straight for him. Purple Guy then slapped him across the face to drag his attention to the stinging. He then picked him up from the top of his shirt and brought him up so they could be face to face.

"You listen here and listen well. You are not going to get in the way of killing my daughter." He said. All of a sudden, his face shifted from a stern angry face to a terrified face. Tai turned his head slightly to see what was behind him and what he saw was a slumped over golden bear animatronic that was not there before.

"J-J-James?" Stuttered Purple Guy, still holding onto Tai. The golden bear then stood up and slowly walk towards them.

"Put. The boy. Down." It said.

"Brother." Said Sora with all the strength she could muster up. Purple Guy then dropped Tai on the ground. Tai then crawled over to Augumon's egg, picked it up, and then crawled over to what was left of Sora. The golden bear then grabbed onto Purple Guy's arm and started to drag him out of the room. Only a few seconds later, they heard the door barricade being knocked down. 3 police men came through the door all holding guns. One of the police men went over to Tai, who had just made it into the main party room, and escorted him outside where he was greeted with an ambulance, more police, peri medics, the rest of the animatronics, the owner of the place, the rest of the Digimon, everyone's parents, and Kari. Tai walked out the door and behind him more police and peri medics went in.

"Tai!" Yelled his parents as they came running over, "What were you thinking?!"

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to save Kari!" Replied Tai starting to cry.

"Come Tai, you're standing in the way." Said his mom. They stood waiting to see everyone come out. They eventually saw Todd and James come out escorted by some police, and then more police carrying the bodies of the dead Digidestind, then a police man holding Purple Guys hands to get her behind his back.

"You won't get away with this you little sh*t's!" He was yelling as he came out the door. Tai was starting to get scared for everyone but Sora had came out.

"Tai, where's Sora?" Asked Kari. She didn't know about Sora's legs.

"S-She's s-still in t-there?!" Replied Tai, starting to cry again. Fortunately, two peri medics with a patient rolling table thing came out and on the table was Sora, connected up to a thing pumping liquids into her. That night, everything had changed.

It had been one month since the incident at the pizzeria and not a lot had happened since then. Well, if you consider four funerals and a serious blood transfusion for Sora not much then yeah. Augumon had turned back into Koromon and Sora was still in the hospital and had nowhere to go, for her dad had been sent to maximum security prison and her mom was killed by him. Tai decided to pay Sora a surprise visit at the hospital.

"Sora, you have a visiter." Said the doctor as he poked his head through the door of the hospital room.

"Okay, you can bring them in." Replied Sora, laying in bed, like she always is. A few seconds later Tai walked in the room with Koromon in his hands.

"Hey Sora, how're you feeling?" Asked Tai, he was a bit shy for he hadn't seen her in a while.

"All is well, I guess." She replied, still very weak from the events a month ago. Tai went and sat at the end of Sora's bed and put down Koromon.

"So what's going to happen to you, where are you going to live?" Asked Tai, starting to blush.

"They said that I might get moved to a fostering home." Replied Sora, starting to blush as well.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to stay with us until your dad gets let out of prison."

"I would love to live with you for a while."

"What's going to happen to your legs?"

"I'm going to be in a wheelchair, but that doesn't matter, as long as you except me the same way."

"Of course I will."

"Ooooo, looks like some people I know are in a loving mood." A new voice had entered the conversation.

"Hey, don't say that Koromon!" Said Tai, a bit mad at Koromon for saying that.

"No, he's right." Said Sora. Tai just blushed more and gave her an awkward smile. "I'm still really sorry about not telling you the truth sooner."

"Don't be." Replied Tai.

"Are you ever going to go back to the pizzeria?" Asked Sora, trying to change the subject.

"Never alone," Replied Tai, "But maybe you can come with me."

"I'd love to."


End file.
